Theories
by Guavary'DarkLavender
Summary: Bahkan pakar matematika pun setuju dengan persamaan ini: Sasuke plus Hinata sama dengan Kegilaan tanpa akhir. SasuHina. RnR


**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Om Kishi. Hinata baru milik Ava *dilempar bom***

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Warning: OOC n AU**

* * *

**T H E O R I E S**

* * *

_**A totally hancur fic by Guavary'DarkLavender**_

**-**

**-**

**ACTION!**

**-**

**9:03 PM**

**Kediaman Uchiha, kamar ke dua puluh delapan di lantai dua, belok kanan kalo dari depan, dekat balkon paling akhir dengan gantungan di depan pintu 'JANGAN GANGGU! UCHIHA BABIES IN THE MAKING PROCESS!**

-

Siapa sangka Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga—coret, Uchiha Hinata akhirnya akan naik ke pelaminan? Bahkan peramal-peramal yang terkenal sebagai nomor wahid seantora Konoha seperti Mbah Jiraiya, Ki Orochimaru dan –maunya dipanggil- Mbak Tsunade saja langsung kena stroke gara-gara kaget bukan main ramalan mereka bisa salah 100%. Padahal mau dilihat dari sisi manapun Sasuke dan Hinata tidak mungkin bersama. Dari zodiak kagak mungkin, shio amit-amit, wuku apa lagi!

Yang paling kaget tentunya dari kalangan kawula muda Konoha. Secara, kayaknya baru kemarin Sasuke bilang Hinata adalah makhluk paling jelek di dunia! Di depan UMUM. Bikin si cewek langsung nangis 'en sukses pingsan.

Lagian, ntu orang dua belum pernah kelihatan beredar bersama.

Tapi, kenyataannya memang begini.

Waktu itu, bukan maksud hati Sasuke untuk nyerocos bikin Hinata nangis. Sebenarnya, Sasuke pengen bilang hai, nyapa ato apa gitu, kek. Pedekate lah kalo kata anak-anak zaman sekarang. Tapi, sebelum otaknya mampu memproses apa yang telah terjadi, yang ia temukan hanya khalayak ramai yang berduka cita dan Hyuuga Hinata yang sesenggukan.

Maksud di hati dan yang keluar di mulut kadang memang berbeda. Jangan salahkan dirinya. Dia bukan seorang pujangga yang mampu merangkai seribu kata, bukan pula playboy cap uler sawah yang hobi bergombal-gombal ria. Sesungguhnya, dirinya hanyalah seorang pemuda Uchiha yang tengah terbakar api asmara! Halah.

Maka, setelah bergulat dengan berbagai ritual upacara di sinilah mereka sekarang,

Kamar pengantin.

"Hinata." Kata Sasuke serius. Tampangnya kayak dosen yang lagi ceramahin mahasiswa maniak demo plus bakar ban "Sperma dan ovum." Ulang Sasuke untuk yang kesekian kali. Tampang makin serem padahal di sekelilingnya aroma mawar tercium jelas.

"S-sperma dan ovum. I-iya." Hinata mengangguk lugu, ngikut saja sama Ketua Panitia untuk program ekspedisi malam ini. Ekspresipun dibuat sebaik mungkin agar mirip agen FBI biar setara sama suaminya yang sekarang lagi ngeluarin buku besar.

Di kamar yang diterangi cahaya lilin Hinata hanya bisa menatap siluet Sasuke yang sedang membuka lembar-lembar buku kedokterannya. Hinata takjub Sasuke masih bisa melihat isi buku di kegelapan. Suamiku memang hebat, pikir Hinata bangga.

"Seperti yang terlihat di gambar ini." Sasuke melanjutkan, menunjuk gambar system reproduksi pada manusia "Pria dan wanita memiliki peranan yang berbeda dalam proses berkembak biak atau yang lebih lazim disebut sebagai menambah keturunan. Proses ini dimulai dari manusia-manusia kecil yang menginjak pubertas, wanita biasanya lebih cepat, ada yang sekitar 10 tahun sementara pria lebih lambat. Kadang pada 13 tahun. Mengerti sampai di situ?"

Hinata mengangguk lagi, tidak berani mengatakan bahwa ia dan jutaan anak lain sudah mempelajari itu pada mapel IPA pada saat duduk di bangku kelas 6 SD ketika KBK masih berperan sebagai pedoman.

"Masa pubertas akan ditandai dengan berbagai perubahan secara psikologis dan fisik. Misalnya..." Sampai di situ Sasuke canggung, matanya mulai ngelirik-ngelirik bagian lain tubuh Hinata selain wajah. Entah kenapa ia merasa malu. Ah, tak apa! Istrinya ini lho! "Misalnya… ehem, misalnya…"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Ya?" Sasuke melongok, antara bahagia dan kecewa kalimat sakral yang akan ia luncukan harus terpotong. Ia kembali melipat tangannya sambil memberikan gesture silahkan kepada Hinata yang tangannya teracung untuk bertanya. Benar-benar mahasiswi sejati.

"Uhm.. M-maaf…" Hinata bergumam. Ia lalu merubah posisi duduknya dan merapatkan cover bed ke pangkuannya "T-tapi… kenapa kita harus belajar.. ini?"

Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam untuk waktu yang lama membuat Hinata bergerak-gerak tak nyaman di tempatnya. Kemudian setelah menggeleng-geleng dramatis seolah istrinya baru saja mengajukan pertanyaan paling konyol, ia meletakkan dua telapak tangannya di atas pundak Hinata, menatap istrinya lurus-lurus dengan tampang makin serius.

"Hinata, sebelum masuk ke praktek, kita butuh dasar teori." Jelasnya sambil mencengkeram bahu Hinata erat, berusaha meyakinkan 'mahasiswinya' agar tidak gagal dalam 'mata kuliah' ini.

Mulut Hinata membentuk huruf 'o', sekali lagi ia menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda mengerti dengan pipi merona merah. Dengan tarikan nafas penuh keseriusan, eskpresi ala FBI-nya kembali ia pasang.

Melihat Hinata telah siap dalam posisi perang, Sasuke dengan sepenuh jiwa dan raga memulai lagi kuliah panjangnya. Berawal dari tanda-tanda ketika menginjak pubertas aka datang bulan dan mimpi blah blah blah, bagian-bagian tubuh mana saja yang mengalami perubahan pada masa pubertas ("Pada wanita ditandai dengan membesarnya… eh… untuk memberikan makan bayi ia butuh suatu… organ, ehem, khusus… y-yaitu…" Blush "Kau juga punya, Hinata. I-itu… yang ada di… erm…" Plak! "Argh!"), kemudian disusul dengan tips-tips serta larangan-larangan KERAS yang tidak boleh dilakukan seseorang setelah menginjak masa 'surga'.

Sampai di bagian ini Hinata mulai tidak sabaran dengan tumpukan teori suaminya, ia bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana ceritanya hingga Sasuke perlu membuka ceramah tentang teori relativitas dan hukum newton, sementara Sasuke tetap kokoh bahwa dasar teori adalah hal yang sangat menentukan dalam setiap ekperimen.

"Baiklah. Dasar teori telah selesai. Sekarang kita menuju ke prosedur selanjutnya." Sasuke mengumumkan sambil menggosok-gosok pipinya yang baru saja menerima tamu kehormatan.

Mendengar ini Hinata pengen langsung sujud syukur. Bukan apa, ia sudah terlalu capek, malampun semakin larut. Jika pada awalnya yang ia rasakan adalah kegugupan, ingin lari dari kamar yang bernuansa merah-hitam ini, sekarang yang ia inginkan hanya satu: selesaikan eksperimen ini, terserah mau terjun langsung atau pake program bayi tabung, ia tidak perduli. Ia ingin langsung terbang ke alam mimpi.

"Syukurlah S-sasuke-kun…" Hinata mendesah penuh kepayahan "Aku capek…"

Kalimat innocent 'Aku capek' yang diucapkan Hinata dalam desahan sukses membuat jantung Sasuke berlari. Perlahan ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Hinata. Tangannya yang sedikit gemetar menempel pada pipi merah Hinata. Keduanya saling bertatapan. "Kita masuk ke prosedur selanjutnya: Tujuan kegiatan."

"…"

Hinata menimbang-nimbang untuk pura-pura pingsan supaya bisa bobo tapi khawatir hal itu akan menggolkannya ke dalam keranjang istri-istri tak berbakti, ingin menangis saking frustasinya dengan kejeniusan –atau kedodolan?- sang suami tapi menangis di Malam Pertama terlalu cliché, ingin nimpuk Sasuke pake buku tebal kedokterannya tapi… ditemukan keesokan harinya setelah Malam Pertama sebagai korban mutilasi juga bukan Happy Ending.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Tujuan kegiatan kita sudah jelas, meneruskan klan Uchiha." Dan melalui tatapan berarti Sasuke mencoba ngomong 'And because… I laph You!'

Tapi Hinata terlalu frustasi untuk nangkep tatapan berarti Sasuke.

Lagian tatapannya juga lebih mirip kucing yang lagi liatin ikan segar.

"Lalu… Kata Pengantar."

Grr…

"Hn. Segala puji kami panjatkan kehadirat Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, karena berkat rahmat dan Hidayah-Nya lah kami dapat blah blah… tak lupa pula blah… dan jika terdapat kesalahan dalam eksperimen ini, kami blah blah blah… sekian dan terimakasih. Konoha, Februari-2010, Sasuke-Hinata."

Sasuke membuka lembaran baru "Pendahuluan: Makhluk hidup tentunya tak terlepas dari makan, bernafas, mengeluarkan zat sisa, tumbuh, membutuhkan suhu tertentu, peka terhadap rangsangan serta berkembang biak. Perkembangbiakan makhluk hidup dapat melalui berbagai cara, diantaranya…"

"Sasuke-kun…"

"…vegetative dan generative. Perkembangbiakan secara vegetative…"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"…hanya memperlukan satu induk… Heh? Ya? Oh, Hinata! Mungkin eksperimen ini selain membuktikan bahwa makhluk hidup berkembangbiak, juga dapat membuktikan bahwa makhluk hidup peka terhadap rangsangan. Ini bisa dibuktikan dengan…"

"SASUKE!"

"Hah?... KYAAAAAA!"

***----***

* * *

***----***

"Mikoto-san, kira-kira anak-anak kita sekarang sedang melakukan apa, ya? Ah… Jadi nenek!"

Mikoto hanya bisa melirik gugup antara pintu kamar anaknya dan mimik bahagia Hyuuga Hitomi yang kini sedang memperagakan gerakan menggendong bayi. Wajahnya terlihat bersinar, sesekali senandung kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

"Mungkin bisa dapat kembar!" Lanjutnya, bikin Mikoto pengen kejang-kejang. Mungkin suaminya benar. Hyuuga memang tidak punya hati. "Atau malah triplet!"

Ugh…

Mikoto tersenyum makin gugup. Dia juga pengen jadi nenek, pengen nimang cucu, tapi… kalo situasinya bagini, sih…

Kasihan Sasuke-kun, kasihan Hinata-chan.

Sebelum masuk ke kamar, Mikoto masih sempat melihat Sasuke memasukkan buku kedokteran, LCD proyektor dan laptopnya. Mikoto curiga laptop itu berisi ribuan lembar 'Perkembangbiakan' yang Sasuke kerjakan di Ms. PowerPoint semenjak beberapa hari sebelum pernikahannnya.

Melihat itu semua, Mikoto jadi berasa nostalgia. Malam Pertamanya dengan Fugaku juga hancur dengan sukses. Fugaku yang ketika itu baru lulus kedokteran menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan nyerocos tidak jelas tentang perkembangbiakan.

"Mikoto-san… tidak apa-apa? Kau terlihat kurang sehat."

Hahh, Mikoto terlalu malu untuk membicarakan Malam Pertamanya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita turun saja, bergabung dengan Fugaku-san dan Hiashi-kun di bawah. Aku buatkan susu hangat bagaimana? Atau ingin teh hangat sa—"

"AH! H-Hinata… Ah!"

"…j-ja?"

Mikoto pengen minum baygon hangat trus mati saja.

"A-ah.. Hinata-chan!"

"…"

-

-

-

"K-kenapa… malah Sasuke-kun yang mengerang?"

Mikoto lebih malu lagi untuk mengatakan bahwa ialah yang mengambil inisiatif di Malam Pertamanya… karena sang suami terlalu dod— jenius, maksudnya.

-

-

* * *

**T H E E N D**

* * *

**a/n:**

Fic pendek ini hanya untuk memproklamirkan *ciee* bahwa Guavary'DarkLavender… is BACK! Tapi update-nya tetap lama *digebuk berjama'ah* D-dan… Hiks. Ini Fic paling hancur dalam sejarah karir-?- Ava! *nangis di pojokan* Btw, nggak beraturan tuh. Bagi yang mau bikin makalah ato apapun itu jangan ikut kerangka di atas.

Salam,

**Ava-kunTT__TT**


End file.
